Confessions
by Shakespeare In Jurassic Park
Summary: Zoey and Rythian need to work some things out. Zoethian. Sort of OOC. Warning: NSFW. Contains scenes of sexual content. Rated M for a reason.


Confessions, he decided, were too difficult.

He looked over at the unconscious form beside him, legs tangled with his, the blanket draped haphazardly over their naked bodies. Hair stuck to the peaceful, sleeping face, and he couldn't help smiling slightly before he remembered their current situation, the usual situation he found himself in.

It used to be no more than cuddling and quickly forgetting in the morning, a thing to shake off with the blankets when they rose, acting normal. But after the explosion they had realized how much they needed each other, and that need quickly turned to lust, and that lust turned into sweaty stolen moments in the darkness where neither could control themselves, forgotten and never spoken of in daylight.

They always woke up like this, tangled together, entwined like this, and somehow they were able to forget, as if those heated moments together never existed. But he couldn't help but wonder, did she ever regret it? Did she wish they hadn't done the things they had? He almost did, if only for the wish that they could be more than this, that these moments could be born from feelings, instead of animal-like instincts that left him feeling dirty and alone when he woke up.

But confessing his feelings for her? Confessing and being rejected would be the worst thing he could think of, but was it really all that possible that she didn't have feelings for him, when they kept doing this? He was tired of the extent of their feelings being expressed in long, hot nights that dissolved into moans and gasps of the other's name. Surely he didn't need to tell her? Surely she knew from all the nights they had spent together?

She stirred beside him, her human hand curling against his bare chest, and he adjusted himself slightly, pulling her closer. All he had were the mornings he woke up before her and could pretend that they were together not only behind closed doors, hidden by the darkness in their makeshift tent, where they could later forget everything that had happened.

A sleepy sigh from the redhead roused him from his thoughts, and he looked down to find blue eyes blinking up at him. A small smile was offered, and he swallowed nervously, images of the night before flashing through his head.

"This has to stop, Zoey," he told her after a moment, trying to sit up, but she made no move to get up so he was stuck laying down with her head still on his chest. He gazed at her, trying to figure out why they hadn't untangled themselves and moved on, pretending everything was fine.

Steeling himself, he swallowed nervously before speaking again. "We can't keep doing this. Zoey, I...I like you, a lot. I have for a really long time now. But... we can't keep doing this if we have no feelings to back it up. I have to know if you feel the same way. If not, this has to stop." Rythian swallowed again as he finished. The redhead looked down, not replying.

"Zoey?" Rythian asked again. Still not eliciting a response, he sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes in defeat.

He was startled to feel lips press against his own and a hand running down his cheek. He reached out and pulled her closer, hands tangling in the red hair. The kiss remained chaste for only a few seconds before he slipped his tongue in and it became needy all at once as hands began to roam over bodies. She deepened the kiss as he rolled over so she was under him, their tongues battling.

"Wait, Zoey," Rythian gasped, pulling away and panting for air as he gazed down at her. "We can't keep doing this, we have to talk! I need to know!" Zoey's only response was to pull him down again into a dominant kiss that pushed all further thoughts from his mind.

Rythian's hands roamed of their own accord, moving to feel her breasts as she trailed kisses along jawline. Zoey moaned as his fingers brushed against her nipple and he trailed kisses down her neck and chest before reaching it and sucking it hard. Se gasped as he continued his ministrations, feeling him harden as she panted his name. Suddenly he moved back up her neck, nipping at the smooth flesh before meeting her lips in a dominant kiss that she returned with equal enthusiasm as his hands moved further down her body.

She gasped as his hand moved between her legs, running up the inside of her thigh before stopping at her crotch. She moaned encouragement and is fingers slid forward, massaging her clit before one slid inside her, curling to find that special spot. She moaned as his finger rubbed against it, and he slid in a second, moving them in and out at a steady pace till she was a quivering mess below him. Zoey's human hand reached out to wrap around his cock, and he groaned and began moving his fingers faster. Zoey gasped his name as she shuddered and came, panting. Rythian's mouth covered hers again, the two fighting for dominance as he ground his hips against her.

The two furiously made out as Zoey reached forward to pump his cock with trembling hands. Moaning, he pushed her hands away before he positioning himself above her and sliding inside her slowly, careful not to hurt her. She moaned and nodded, yelping as he began moving his hips, thrusting in time with their racing heartbeats. They both gasped for air, the other's name on their lips.

"Shit." Rythian gasped as Zoey clenched up around him and came. "Harder," Zoey panted, hands scrabbling over his back and clinging to his shoulders. He quickened his pace, thrusting deeply into her and making her whimper and moan with each movement. She came again, yelping his name loudly. His thrusts became more forceful as he desperately tried to reach his climax. Zoey came again, and he followed right after, practically yelling her name as he rode out his orgasm. Zoey panted as she came down, fingernails leaving red marks on his bare skin.

He collapsed on top of her, pulling out and rolling off after a moment. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, brushing sweaty, matted hair out of her face. Blue eyes gazed up at him once again, and their lips met in a kiss. Rythian smiled against her mouth before pulling away.

"Is that a yes then?" he asked, smiling again as Zoey nodded. Kissing her forehead, he settled back against the pillows and pulled the blanket over them once more. Sighing happily, Zoey lay her head on his chest, eyes fluttering closed.

"Rythian?" he heard after a moment.

"Yes, Zoey?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
